Many electronic devices are provided with a navigation device for controlling the operation of the device by inputting signals depending on actuation of the navigation device. For example, many mobile phones are provided with navigation devices in the form of short joysticks or rocker keys to navigate in menus and play games etc. Small electronic devices, like mobile telephones, are often kept in pockets so no protruding objects on the device are desired. Thus, to keep the mobile phones small, the navigation devices are normally made as small as possible.
On the other hand, more and more games and other programs that need precision of navigation are put in the phones. There is a conflict between making the phones as small as possible and making good navigation devices with good feeling and grip. Especially when the user has large fingers, it can be really hard to navigate easily, resulting in that the user makes errors or just feels frustrated because the user needs to focus too much on the navigation itself.
In game controllers for video game machines normally one or more large joysticks are used. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,196 for reference. FIGS. 11-14 show an example of a design of a joystick mechanism. Such a joystick is well suited for playing games as well as navigation in menus etc, but is not suitable for small portable devices, as is takes too much place.
An object of the invention is to provide a navigation device not protruding in one operation position, and having another extended operation position providing good feeling and grip.